The Good, The Bad, And the Dead
by DerpythePoney
Summary: Its a few months after the virus, and there are only a few survivors. Will they all be able to survive? Or will love get in between of it all? Finnona and Fiolee.


**Hey people! I`ve typed up another story for you all wonderful readers to read! Normally, I`d write ones about love and such, but this story you are looking at right now, is the one that popped up in my head a few hours ago! Some ideas from The Walking Dead, Dawn of the Dead, and Resident Evil, the best of em all! Lol.(: This is my own version of Adventure Time, so.. yeah. o_o**

**The Good, The Bad, And the Dead**

**[2:02 PM- June 4- 2017]**

It`s been a month since the virus, and yet there are a few survivors.

Finn, Fionna, Marshall, Gumball, Bubblegum, Cake, Jake, Cherry, Ignitus, Lady Rain, and Marceline.

All of them were walking around on the highway, cars here and there, with broken windows, some covered in a bit of sand.

"You sure there`s others around?" Bubblegum says, clutching her Glock 17 gun in one hand.

"There has to be." Fionna answers, looking at Bubblegum while the others inspect the cars.

Marshall looks up at them. "What time is it Fi?"

"2:04…" Fionna said, looking at her watch. Finn and Gumball break a window open in one of the cars.

"Hey!" Gumball calls out to them. Everyone runs towards the car, which was a van, where Finn is inspecting it, just in case if something were to pop out at them.

"Looks like this guy couldn`t survive." Finn says, looking at the only body part found in the car. A hand, with blood marks and it`s flesh ripped.

Jake opens the driver's door side and gently puts on protection gloves. "There's no way I`m touching that with my bare hands."

He takes the hand off the steering wheel and throws it a far distance.

"Hmm… well were lucky since the keys are still in the ignition…" Ignitus said, pointing at the keys with his RPK-74.

Cake shifts her pack onto her shoulders. "Well then? Why not? It`s not like we stole it or anything."

Fionna rolls her eyes, smiling.

"Hey, I found another one," Finn says, opening the door of another car. It was a Navigator, one of the best cars they`ve found so far.

"Why don`t we split up into each car, then we`ll follow whoever wants to lead?" Marceline says, putting on her hood. She puts her Walker-P9M in her pocket belt, crossing her arms. "Besides, it`s better that way, so we all won't die so easily."

It was quiet for a moment.

"She`s right." Fionna says.

Marshall nods. "Let`s let Fi choose."

Everyone turns their attention to Fionna.

"Okay," Fionna begins. "Finn, Marshall, Gumball, and Bubblegum. You guys come with me. The rest of you go with Marceline."

"Got it." Marceline says, walking towards the car.

Jake, Cake, Lady, and Cherry follow her, while Ignitus is talking to Fionna.

"You sure you`ll be okay?" Ignitus says to Fionna, a hint of worry in his eyes.

Fionna nods. "I`ll be fine, don`t worry."

"Come on, Fionna!" Finn calls from the van.

Ignitus gives Fionna one last hug. She hesitates at first, but then hugs him back.

A split second later, they both break free from the hug.

"Be careful." Fionna says to Ignitus before he makes it to the car.

Ignitus nods and sits in the passenger seat, while Fionna gets inside the van.

"So," Gumball says, starting the car up. "Where to first?"

"Why don`t we go back to the house?" Fi says. "We don`t have much time, and besides, things get really bad. Especially on I-5."

"Okay," Gumball says. He reaches into his pocket, pulling out the handheld receiver. (Walkie Talkie.)

"Were going back to the house," he says.

They wait for a response.

"aight," Marceline answers back. "Go on, we`ll follow, but we might want to get gas first…"

"Sure thing. The tank is almost empty anyways, so we better hurry." Gumball says. He gives the handheld receiver to Finn.

Finn holds the receiver while Gumball is driving out to I-5. The highway is empty, except for only 5 or 7 cars, which was a little strange.

"This is weird," Finn says into the receiver loud enough for Marci to hear. "It`s nearly empty. Keep on the lookout for trouble."

"Okay." Marceline replies back.

Ignitus and Gumball look around, incase if something was going to happen. They drove silently across highway I-5, eyeing any sign of life in the distance.

Then there it was.

Well, it WAS, but it wasn`t.

There were 3 children standing there, staring at them, 9 feet away.

Gumball and Ignitus stop their vehicles.

"Shit…" Gumball curses.

"What?" Fi says, looking over his shoulder.

The 3 children had blood stained hands, with part of their flesh ripped, dripping of blood. Dry blood was in their hair and on their clothes.

Fi, Ignitus, Marshall, and the others get out of the vehicles, holding up their guns.

Bubblegum stands behind Finn. "Why are they just standing there?"

"They`re waiting for us." Finn replies. "Just aim and fire when it gets bad."

One of the bloody children step forward. She is holding a teddy bear, which was ripped at the neck.

She slowly walks towards them, her mouth open, teeth stained red.

"Shoot!" Finn and Fionna shoot the girl, but she still doesn`t stop.

_Bang! _Marshall shoots the girl in the head. She falls to the ground, her head pouring out of blood.

"Disgusting!" Bubblegum says, holding onto Lady this time.

Lady shakes her head.

Fionna puts one hand on her hip, twirling her gun around her finger with her free hand. "Nice." Marshall smiles.

The 2 other Children run towards them, their groggy sounds filling the air.

Marshall, Ignitus, and Gumball take fire while the others head for the cars.

"Holy shi-" Ignitus yells before one the children lunge out to him. The boy is on top of him, trying to bite off his face.

Gumball is shooting the other child while Marshall is trying to help Ignitus.

Marshall shoots the little boy, who falls to the side. Ignitus jumps up. "Thanks." Marshall nods.

Soon all of the children are dead.

Ignitus, Marshall, and Gumball run to their vehicles.

**After heading back to home from the gas station, they all are tired, so they decide to call it a day. **

**[3:00 PM- Headquarters/House]**

Finn and Gumball covered up the windows with the blinds and sheets.

"Okay," Marshall begins, handing out sandwiches to everyone. "What do you guys want to do after this? Were lucky the power still even works…"

Fionna smiles. "A shower would be nice."

Finn scoots next to Fionna. "Oh, really?"

That look on his face makes Fionna blush. "No way, Finn."

Marshall crosses his arms. Jake and Cake are sorting out the guns and ammo. Gumball and Bubblegum are working to make an antidote.

Ignitus is there just looking at Finn.

"What did I do?" Finn says.

Marshall and Ignitus smirk, and they both give high fives.

"Finn`s got a crush!" Ignitus yells out, but not too loud that the dead can hear them.

Finn blushed, while Fionna widens her eyes.

"Is that true, Finn?" Fionna says, looking at Finn with her blue eyes.

Finn looked away from her, fiddling with his gun.

_Okay, so he has a crush on me too, just like Marshall, Gumball, and Ignitus… but I love Marshall… and…_

Fionna thought about this.

"I`m gonna go take a nap."

She went upstairs with her Pistol in one hand.

Reluctantly, Finn followed her.

"Finn?" Fionna says. She`s sitting on her bed reloading her gun. "Why aren`t you downstairs?"

"About earlier…" Finn started.

"I know you like me… and I like you too, but I like Marshall also… he already knows I like him.."

Finn closes the door and locks it. "Well I can change that."

He sits next to her on the bed, getting her attention. But not for very long, since she was more focused on their safety.

"How?" Fionna says with a confused look.

Finn leans towards her and pecks her nose.

"Hey!" Fionna smiles. She stands up from the bed.

"What?" Finn stands up too, looking down at her.

"Nothing…" She says. Finn then puts his hands on her waist, pulling her close.

"Wait! I don`t think we-" Fionna says, but then is interrupted by Finn, who kisses her. His tongue pokes at her lips, for an entrance inside her mouth.

Fionna loved Marshall, but she couldn`t resist…

She reluctantly opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to explore. She then kisses him back, making Finn feel more impressed.

Finn unzips her coat, but then is interrupted by Ignitus, who is pounding on the door.

"Hey, you fools! You have to come see this…"

"Shit…" Fionna curses, zipping her coat up.

Finn laughs at this comment from her. "Maybe next time when I get the chance…"

Finn unlocks the door and runs past Ignitus, who is looking at Fionna with a confused look.

"What just happened?" Ignitus asks.

"Nothing. He wanted to see if I liked him." Fionna says, grabbing her gun.

"Come on, let`s go."


End file.
